noite de um inverno ameno
by Nine Potter
Summary: Hogwarts. Sétimo ano. Inverno. Chuva. O amor está a favor de James e Lilian, que se entrega a ele na noite de um inverno ameno.


Noite de um inverno ameno

Noite de um inverno ameno

A chuva caía freneticamente no castelo de Hogwarts, parecendo que ele iria desabar a qualquer momento. Todos os alunos estavam aconchegados em suas salas comunais, tomando um chocolate quente.

O pátio da escola estava vazio, exceto pela ruiva que parecia não se incomodar com a tempestade e os trovões. A chuva a molhava por completo. O cabelo encharcado cobria parte de sua visão e seu corpo inteiro tremia. Talvez porque ela estivesse vestindo apenas a camisa branca, já transparente, a saia até o joelho e estava de pés descalços. Em frente aos seus pés estava uma capa jogada ao chão, onde havia um distintivo, que lia-se 'Monitora-Chefe'.

A ruiva continuou lá, parada. A água da chuva confundia-se com suas lágrimas. Ela chorava tanto que seus soluços poderiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância. Ela cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, tentando cessar seu pranto, inutilmente. A jovem foi se agachando aos poucos, até sentir seu corpo encostar naquela grama verde, fria e molhada.

Mesmo com a visão afetada pelo letargo da noite, ela tentou enxergar onde estava. Havia perdido a noção do tempo, não sabia a quanto tempo estivera ali, parada, pesando em tudo. Começou a esfregar seus olhos para poder ter de volta a noção de cor e lugar. Conseguiu ver a cabana de Hagrid. Poderia ir lá tomar um chá quente e depois ir para a ala hospitalar.

Não. Não iria incomodá-lo essa hora da noite. Quando sentiu a dor no seu corpo aumentar, notou que a chuva cessara e que uma tempestade de neve estava começando. Um floco branquíssimo e gelado pousou em sua face. Ela estremeceu.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo aí? Você está bem? Merlin, estávamos todos preocupados!

Uma morena, de cabelos longos, negros e escorridos chegou perto dela. A morena tirou sua própria capa e cobriu Lily com ela. Depois, a ajudou a levantar.

- Obrigada Alice.- Falou a ruiva com a voz rouca.

- Você deve ter pegado um ótimo resfriado. Talvez até uma pneumonía. Afinal, o que fazia aqui?

Lily não respondeu. Alice pareceu ter compreendido e não falou mais nada sobre isso.

- Vamos para a ala hospitalar, Lily. Madame Pomfrey saberá o que fazer.

- Não. Vamos para a sala comunal mesmo.

Obedecendo a ruiva, Alice a levou até a sala comunal. Pelo caminho, Lilian sentia fraquezas nas pernas, tropeçava e só não caía porque sua amiga a segurava. Ás vezes sentia que iria desmaiar. Além disso, foi tudo silencioso. Nenhuma das duas queria falar, apenas ouviam o bater de seus pés no chão e freqüentemente Lilian fungava, por causa de seu resfriado.

Alguns instantes depois, elas chegaram na sala comunal. Haviam muitas pessoas segurando bagagens alí. Os alunos estavam cobertos por grossas camadas de roupas e tomando alguma bebida quente. Todos os olhares foram voltados a Lilian, que ainda estava encharcada e tremia.

- Onde ela estava?- Perguntou Sirius, que parecia assustado.

- No pátio.- Respondeu Alice, naturalmente- No meio do pátio. Deve ter pegado um resfriado, está morrendo de frio.

Sirius tirou um cobertor que estava sobre uma poltrona vazia e cobriu Lilian. Ela agradeceu baixinho. Ainda sentia seus pés descalços no chão gelado, então, foi sentar-se ao lado da árvore de Natal, que aquecia um pouco, pelas luzes de decoração que estavam em volta da árvore.

E quase nem notou quando uma mulher de olhar severo e penetrante entrou na sala comunal e falou à todos:

- O trem está pronto. Quem for passar as férias de inverno em suas respectivas casas, me acompanhe agora, por favor.

Quase todas as pessoas se levantaram e pegaram suas malas. Se dirigiram até a professora McGonaggal, que iria os guiar até o trem de Hogwarts, que iria os levar até suas casas. Os alunos passavam por Lilian e acenavam para ela. Ela retribuía fracamente. Quando Alice passou por ela, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. E Lupin segurou sua mão com força e disse baixinho, ao ponto de só Lilian ouvir:

- Seja sincera consigo mesmo, Lily. E com seu coração.

Ele foi embora. Todos os alunos foram. Menos um garoto, que continuava sentado numa poltrona qualquer, lendo um jornal qualquer. Lilian o fitou. Aquele garoto lindo que a convidara pra sair milhares de vezes e ela sempre recusara. Com exceção da última vez. Ela dissera sim. Sim. Ela estava apaixonada pelo garoto, mas nunca admitira isso. Não para alguém, apenas para ela mesma. Afinal, seu coração sempre batia mais forte quando via aquele maroto.

Em seu encontro, ele a beijara. Antes desse encontro, James já havia beijado Lily. Mas a força, contra a vontade dela. E no encontro, não. Lily o beijou. Ela nunca havia experimentado um beijo apaixonado de verdade. Mas depois, ela sentiu medo. Medo de que ela fosse 'apenas mais uma'.

Perdida em pensamentos, Lilian nem notou quando James se levantou e sentou ao seu lado.

- Você estava na chuva?- Ele perguntou.

- Sim.- Ela respondeu, tirando a capa de Alice, que ainda estava usando.

- Hum. Sua blusa está... transparente.

Lilian olhou para sua blusa. Era branca e estava transparente pela água da chuva, que a havia molhado por completa. Porém, Lilian sequer corou. Notou que James estava a olhando e apenas voltou a se cobrir com a capa.

- Por que você estava lá, Lily?

- A chuva me faz pensar.

- A chuva?

- A chuva, a neve, o inverno, a noite.

- Você gosta de inverno?

- Eu amo. E você?

- Gosto, também. No que estava pensando?

Ela se calou. Se viu prestes a chorar novamente. Afinal, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e James já sabia que ela havia chorado, então não iria fazer mais mal se ela chorasse outra vez. Ela chorou.

- Na gente, James.

- Você é única pra mim, Lilian Evans. Eu nunca vou encontrar outra garota como você, eu nunca encontrei outra garota como você. E você é diferente das outras garotas, eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes, isso que eu estou sentido agora, quando estou com você.

Mesmo se James falasse assim, Lilian não iria ceder. As palavras eram muito bonitas, mas para a ruiva é preciso mais do que palavras, é preciso provar, é preciso demonstrar.

- E o que você está sentindo?- Ela perguntou.

- Amor.

Ela estremeceu só de ouvir a voz dele falando isso. James passou a mão pelo ombro de Lily, a abraçando. O frio que ela sentia se transformou em calor. Parou de tremer e se sentiu muito bem, um letargo, uma vontade de dormir. James se aproximou dela e Lilian sentiu a respiração dele. Calma. Diferente da sua, que estava ofegante. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, que fechou os olhos a sentir aquela sensação de carinho. Eles estavam ficando cada vez mais perto. E mais. Até que seus lábios se tocaram. Foi um beijo suave e rápido, mas que foi a resposta de todas as perguntas de Lilian.

- E-eu... te amo, James.

- Eu também amo você, Lily. Você sabe disso.

Eles se beijaram novamente. A ruiva agora não tinha mais medo de que ele a trocasse por outra qualquer. O amor é confiança. E de uma forma ou de outra, ela deveria confiar em James.

A neve continuava a cair. O vento estava mais forte. A janela começou a balançar, mas nada que assustasse Lilian. Ela não tinha medo, ela estava com James. Ele sempre vai protegê-la de tudo, ela sabe que ele vai. O vento ficou mais forte ainda e Lilian tremeu de frio.

James se levantou, deixando a garota branca de tanto frio. Ele pegou duas xícaras. Voltou a se sentar ao lado de Lilian e a entregou uma xícara. Chocolate quente. O chocolate aqueceu o frio da ruiva, mas não tanto como os braços de James a aqueceram.

Depois de tomarem o chocolate, sem mencionar uma palavra, ele a abraçou. Lilian estava tão gelada, ele estava tão quente. O calor do corpo dele passava para ela, fazendo ela se sentir bem. Tão bem.

Ela dormiu com a cabeça no ombro dele. A única coisa que sentiu antes de dormir completamente, foi o toque macio da mão dele pelo seu rosto, seu pescoço, sua cintura. Porém, Lilian acordou no meio da noite. A sala estava escura, não se via quase nada nítido. Com um esforço, ela se levantou. E com uma vontade vinda do nada, ela saiu da sala e se dirigiu a rua.

Ainda de pés descalços, ela sentia o frio da neve, que já cessara, entrando pelo seus pés e passando por todo o seu corpo. Logo, a chuva recomeçara. Mas sem problemas, a Lilian ama chuva. Principalmente essa mistura de chuva e neve, nesse inverno, ela gosta de sentir frio. Continuou andando. Um pouco de medo pelo sereno da noite, mas nada que a impedisse de ficar ali na rua. Ela também gosta desse cheiro... esse cheiro de noite, de grama molhada.

Lilian estava ficando cada vez mais molhada. A chuva insistia em cair e uma leve dor de cabeça surgiu em Lilian. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando abafar a dor, inutilmente. De repente, uma mão pousa em seu ombro. Mais do que rapidamente, ela se vira. James. Ele está tão molhando quanto ela.

- O que você faz aqui, Lily?

- Eu gosto de chuva.

- Eu acho que você está tentando fugir de mim.

- Por que eu fugiría?

- Hum... Talvez porque sua blusa ainda esteja trasparente.

Lilian olhou para si mesma e para sua blusa transparente. Chegou mais perto de James e o abraçou, com propósito que ele não visse mais sua blusa.

Como ele estava quente; como ela estava fria. Como o abraço dele era macio e que vontade que Lilian sentia de dormir ali mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos, eles se soltaram. Se aproximaram mais uma vez, para se beijarem. Mesmo os lábios de Lilian tremendo de frio, ela conseguia manter os movimentos suaves dos beijos.

A chuva caía e o beijo ficava cada vez mais molhado. Mordidas de leve a faziam gemer. O toque dele a fazia corar. Os beijos dele a deixavam louca, querendo cada vez mais. Ele passava suas mãos no cabelo dela, ela puxava a camisa dele com força. Realmente, estavam curtindo esse momento.

Infelizmente, eles sabiam que alguma hora aquilo iria acabar. Que a chuva iria acabar, o inverno iria acabar, os beijos iriam acabar e as aulas começar. Então, com o maior esforço possível, eles cessaram os beijos.

- Eu acho que temos que voltar para a sala comunal.- Falou James, ofegante.- Estou começando a ficar com mais frio e a chuva está mais forte.

- Está bem.

Eles voltaram a sala comunal. O ambiente estava bem aquecido. Olhou no relógio e ele marcava 3:00 da manhã, mas Lilian não estava com sono. Olhou para James e ele também parecia não estar.

- Eu acho melhor você tirar essa roupa molhada.- Falou ele.- Você pode ficar realmente doente.

Ela açenou com a cabeça e subiu para o seu dormitório. Abriu a mala a procura de uma roupa. Pegou a primeira que viu e vestiu. Uma camisola de alça branca e com algumas rendas. Ele já viu a minha blusa transparente mesmo, pensou Lilian. E não trocou a camisola curtíssima. Quando abriu a porta do dormitório para ir para a sala comunal, James estava recostado na parede, olhando para o chão. Seu olhar era desalentado ao ver Lilian vestindo apenas aquela camisola branca de uma seda macia e delicada. Ficou perfeita em Lily, pensou James.

- Desculpe.- Ele disse.- Eu não sabia que você já queria dormir.

- Eu não quero dormir.

Se beijaram. A tempestade de neve continuava. Um som fúnebre do vento batendo na janela. O calor do corpo de James. Ele quer, pensou Lilian. O desejo dela cresceu e os beijos ficaram ardentes. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela soube o que realmente queria fazer. Se entregar ao amor de James na noite de um inverno ameno.

FIM

**N/A: espero q tenham gostado, eu estou escrevendo uma outra ficc sobre os marotos, desde q eles se conheceram até o fim deles, se puderem de uma passadinha lá e comente o q acharam**

**Mil beijos.**

**Façam uma autora feliz e comentem o q achara dessa oneshot. **

**beijos**


End file.
